


Day 21

by damnitscully



Series: 100 words, 100 Drabbles [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitscully/pseuds/damnitscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Words, 100 Drabbles</p><p>James and Sirius hold a "study group" meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 21

James and Sirius stood, feeling strong and wise in their (frankly, unoriginal) poses. They were surrounded by a group of quietly amused friends, sitting and watching them.

“WELCOME,” Sirius announced, “TO THE FIRST MEETING OF THE HOGWARTS,” (he paused for effect), “HAT CLUB.”

The chorus of groans didn’t dampen their spirits, despite Lily’s complaints that she and Mary thought they were coming to a study group, scowling when Remus said they should’ve known better. An array of silly hats was passed around and James and Sirius bounced with excitement. Their faces fell, however, when Peter asked an important question.

“What now?”


End file.
